


Две тысячи лет

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Очевидно, что Мисси хотелось бы зайти дальше. Может быть, мы увидим… что ей это удастся!» (с) из интервью с Мишель Гомез</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две тысячи лет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret DW Santa 2015 в подарок для Julia Devi.

Доктор не беспокоится, когда Мисси якобы поражает выстрел Бригадира. Мастер не умирает. Доктор знает, что Мисси не закончила с ним, а значит, она появится снова – и очень скоро.  
Так и происходит. Доктор возвращается к Тардис, очень довольный собой. После расставания с Кларой это редкость, и он наслаждается этим ощущением. Сегодня никто не умер, и тот маленький мальчик больше не будет бояться монстров под кроватью.   
Когда Доктор видит Мисси, она кажется естественным продолжением пейзажа с золотыми листьями, картинно падающими с деревьев в кинематографически точно выверенном солнечном свете. Она кажется продолжением его настроения. Как будто только её не хватало, чтобы завершить паззл; последний кусочек встаёт на место в сердце Доктора, и этот день становится совершенным.  
Мисси сидит на крыше его Тардис и болтает ногой.   
– Где тебя носило? – приветствует она его.   
– Ты вернулась, – приветствует её Доктор.  
– Очевидно, – отвечает она. – Я создала этих киберменов, у меня была предусмотрена защита на случай, если они взбунтуются.  
– Значит, ты первая, кто озаботился этим. До сих пор все, кто пытались управлять киберменами, были ими же конвертированы.   
– Ты заметил! – Мисси польщена.   
– У меня просто большой опыт борьбы с…  
– Да, да, да, – прерывает она его. – Помоги мне слезть.   
Мисси спустилась бы и сама, но Доктор, не задумываясь, подставляет руки. Прикосновения Мисси не магнетические, не электризующие, в них нет ничего волнующего или необыкновенного. Нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы поймать её, когда она легко спрыгивает с Тардис. Большей частью, касаться её – всё равно что касаться самого себя: Доктор не замечает этого или не придаёт значения тому, что здесь заканчивает его тело и начинается её.   
Поэтому так странно было во время прошлой встречи получить «приветственное сообщение от 3W». Доктора нельзя назвать поклонником внезапных поцелуев от андроидов или дам в шляпках. Особенно в нынешней регенерации, которая не одобряет прикосновений в целом. Но его тело принимает поцелуй так, будто он в порядке вещей, пока его разум изо всех сил протестует. Тело узнаёт Мастера сразу, но разум слишком убедительно заверяет Доктора, что этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Всё время, что длится поцелуй, они спорят, заставляя его разрываться на части. В итоге разум побеждает и вытесняет противоречащие телесные ощущения вместе с мыслью о Мастере.   
Доктор даже не замечает, когда сам в благодарность целует Мисси на кладбище; если бы ему теперь напомнили об этом поступке, он бы пришёл в искреннее недоумение. Своё тело, её тело: Мисси просто обозначила новые границы обычного, а Доктор так же просто принял их.  
– Что на этот раз? – спрашивает он. – Далеки, боевые роботы, ядовитые цветы, предвыборные речи?  
– Извини, я сегодня без подарка. Тебе придётся подождать год до следующего дня рождения, – дразнит его Мисси.  
– Не торопись, я обойдусь и так.   
Доктор не замечает, что продолжает держать её ладонь, хотя Мисси давно твёрдо стоит на земле. Она обвивается вокруг него и перекидывает руку ему через плечо.  
– Сегодня я решила тебя удивить. Я просто пришла. Не ожидал?  
– Нет, – честно отвечает Доктор.  
– Я решила, что это будет забавно: пока ты станешь искать подвох… у меня будет время устроиться.  
– Устроиться?  
Мисси тянет его за собой. В Тардис. Снова разум кричит, что где-то здесь скрывается обман: может быть, Мисси собирается украсть его Тардис, или использовать её для создания парадокса, или... Всё в порядке, успокаивает тело, она не нанесёт нам вреда: это так же невозможно, как причинить боль самому себе. Когда Мастер всё же ранил, это всё равно что вскрыть себе вены: душе больнее, чем телу.   
– В твоей Тардис, – отвечает на его вопрос Мисси. Они уже внутри. Она бросает обнимать Доктора – вопреки разуму, это кажется нарушением правильного хода вещей – и огибает консоль танцующей походкой. – Надо же мне где-то оставить свои вещи. Мне нравится твой новый дизайн, – она указывает на галлифрейский текст над консолью. – Наконец-то подписал, какой рычаг для чего? Надеюсь, теперь ты перестал их путать. Думаю, библиотека подойдёт. У тебя же есть библиотека?  
Мисси упирает руки в бока и требовательно смотрит на него, а Доктор не поспевает за её мыслью.   
– У меня есть библиотека, и это не шпаргалки! – защищается он. – Это для... для моих друзей.   
Мисси смеётся.  
– Угу, на галлифрейском.  
– Значит, для тебя, – парирует Доктор, надеясь уколоть Мисси, но её лицо вдруг теряет все слои язвительности и манерности и становится прозрачным-прозрачным. Доктор и сам не сразу понимает, почему.   
– Для меня, – повторяет она высоким голосом.   
Доктор не рассчитывал вызвать на свет такую Мисси. Он не знает, что делать с ней, как он не знал, что делать с Мисси, преклоняющей перед ним колени, на кладбище. Он чешет висок.   
– Мне не нужны шпаргалки, – говорит Мисси обычным голосом. – В отличие от некоторых, я сдала экзамен по вождению с первого раза. Но спасибо.  
Она не выдерживает ровный тон до конца фразы, он снова срывается вверх, и Мисси стремительно оборачивается вокруг своей оси, так что её юбка взлетает следом. Она обозревает свои владения.  
– Так. Мои вещи.  
Она уходит поспешно, будто сбегает. Доктор идёт следом. Он огибает Тардис и находит Мисси прямо позади неё. При его появлении та торопливо принимает неестественно каменную позу, которая наводит на мысль, что до того она стояла на голове.   
Но у Доктора нет времени размышлять об этом, потому что он замечает её багаж.   
– Вот это – твои вещи?!  
– Ну да.   
Мисси невозмутимо берётся за ручку грузовой тележки, на которой возвышается огромная картонная коробка с торчащими из неё слоями пузырчатой плёнки.   
– Это она?..  
– Угу.  
Доктор почему-то представляет себе лица членов Высшего совета Галлифрея, одно за другим. Мисси смотрит на него и тоже расплывается в улыбке.  
– Ты думаешь о том же, о чём я?  
– Высший совет.  
– Я представляла себе Рассилона, в конце концов, это его изобретение.   
– Ещё лучше, – соглашается Доктор. Он берётся за ручку, и они вдвоём катят тележку ко входу Тардис. По пути Мисси начинает смеяться. Доктор вторит ей, так что приходиться остановиться и устроить передышку. Звук, который он издаёт, удивляет его, и он вспоминает, что ещё не слышал хохота этого – не такого уж нового – тела.   
– Если бы они нас сейчас видели! – говорит Мисси.   
– Нас бы не одобрили.  
– Или даже изгнали бы.  
– Разобрали бы по косточкам на Совете.  
– Этот Доктор, – скрипит Мисси старческим голосом и машет скрюченным пальцем, – он думает, что ему всё позволено!  
У Доктора так не получается, она всегда была артистичнее, но он подсказывает:   
– И Мастер!   
– О, Мастер, – Мисси крутит ладонью у виска, – у того вообще в голове шестерёнок не осталось, поэтому он теперь без тормозов. – Мисси переключается на другой голос: – Don’t stop me now, I’m having such a good time!.. Тебе нравится, как я пою?  
– Как ни странно, да, – отвечает Доктор. Как ни странно, это правда. После года, каждый день которого начинался с исполнения Мастером новой песни в духе «Я не знаю, убить тебя или повременить» (ему их, видимо, писали на заказ), Доктор не преисполнился ненависти к музыке вообще и к его пению в частности. Даже когда Мисси не попадает в ноты.   
– …Don’t stop me now, if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!.. – Мисси делает жест указательным пальцем в сторону Доктора и снова берётся за ручку. Продолжает она вполголоса, время от времени произвольно повышая громкость.  
– I am satellite, I’m out of control… I’m a sex machine, ready to reload…   
На пороге возникает небольшое затруднение, потому что Тардис хоть и больше внутри, чем снаружи, но предпочитает иметь двери строго определённой ширины.   
– Сейчас я это исправлю, – обещает Мисси и коварно ухмыляется.  
– Не надо! – тут же останавливает её Доктор.  
Вход в Тардис магическим образом расширяется на недостававшие десять сантиметров: видимо, она тоже не хочет испытывать способности Мисси. Заодно она сокращает путь к библиотеке, располагая её прямо за консольной комнатой.  
Мисси одобрительно оглядывает её. Мимоходом она интересуется:  
– Сколько из этих книг написал ты?  
До сих пор никто из спутников не задавал этого вопроса. Хотя могли бы и полюбопытствовать, ворчливо думает Доктор. Он скромно указывает на один из шкафов. Мисси наугад вытаскивает книгу.   
– О-о, стихи! Здесь есть про меня? Покажи, – она протягивает ему книгу, но тут же захлопывает. – Нет, я сама найду.  
И ведь найдёт, думает Доктор. Независимо от того, были они там или нет. Мисси небрежно суёт книгу на полку поверх остальных и отбегает в сторону.   
– …I’m burning through the sky…  
Она шумно и криво разрывает картон коробки.   
– …I’m trav’ling at the speed of light…  
Мисси бросает на пол обрывки плёнки.   
– Ты правда собираешься остаться здесь? – спрашивает Доктор.  
Мисси деловито обходит свой багаж, бормоча под нос. Потом осторожно выглядывает поверх него, так что только глаза и видно, и мнёт плёнку руками.   
– С тобой? – она смеётся – над ним. По контрасту со смехом её глаза выглядят ещё более испуганными.   
Мисси срывает последние полосы плёнки с большой металлической сферы и целует один из кругов, которые равномерно покрывают её поверхность: моё! Её движения всё быстрее и дёрганее.  
– Откуда ты взяла матрицу?  
– Украла. Собрала из конструктора «Юный мастер». Тебе не всё равно?   
– Я думал, ЮНИТ её конфисковал.   
Мисси манит Доктора пальцем и сообщает шёпотом:  
– Никто не может забрать то, что принадлежит мне.  
– Где твоя Тардис?  
Мисси морщит нос в сторону Доктора: ну и глупость ты сказал!  
– Она мне сейчас ни к чему.   
– Ты правда хочешь остаться?   
Она отворачивается. Широко раскидывает руки и обнимает сферу, прижимаясь к ней щекой.   
– Хочешь, я открою тебе секрет?   
Доктор подходит ближе и кладёт руку на гладкую поверхность. Изнутри исходит тепло. Мисси накрывает его ладонь своей. Доктор понимает, что знал, что она это сделает, если он окажется достаточно близко, и что ждал этого прикосновения. Его разум ждёт от Мисси неприятного откровения, но когда она касается его, любые надвигающиеся сюрпризы видятся не такими опасными.   
– Когда я умру в следующий раз… – начинает она.  
– Когда?  
– Что ты так удивляешься, Доктор? Я умираю рано или поздно. Не знаю, как ты умудрился протянуть две тысячи лет на одном запасе регенераций. Наверное, всему виной мой образ жизни, – она трагически вздыхает. – Слишком мало клетчатки и витаминов, слишком много стрессов. Когда я умру в следующий раз – не перебивай, дорогой, – Мисси гладит его рукой тёплый металл, – я буду здесь.   
Мисси смотрит на него, в её взгляде – невысказанная просьба. Доктор не может заставить себя пообещать, что вернёт её, когда – если – она умрёт. Они уже проходили это раньше: возвращение Мастера из царства мёртвых всегда означало, что туда вместо него отправится кто-то другой.   
– Если… – начинает он.  
– Когда, – поправляет Мисси.   
– Если, – упрямо повторяет он. У него не получается представить себе вселенную без неё. Она умирала прежде, но он никогда не прощался с ней навсегда. Она должна быть здесь, как часть нормального хода вещей. Вот же он, выход: – Не умирай! – восклицает он. – Ты можешь всё, что захочешь. Просто реши больше не погибать. Живи! Мы больше не будем воевать, тебе не придётся умирать из-за меня. Просто оставайся. Если хочешь, я найду тебе яблок. И бананов. Для витаминов, – поясняет он.   
– Остаться здесь? – Мисси выпускает его ладонь, и Доктор чувствует на коже холодный воздух. Её убаюкивающее прикосновение перестаёт действовать. Вместо него – её вопросительный взгляд, что делать с которым, Доктор не знает. Он бы с удовольствием заболтал её, чтобы этот момент прошёл, растворился в череде ему подобных, что были прежде. Он не хочет принимать это решение, как он не хочет брать на себя ответственность за возвращение Мисси из мёртвых. Что бы он ни выбрал, всё, что последует, будет на его совести.   
Мисси смотрит на него. Страх в её глазах проступает на поверхность, как чернила сквозь тонкую бумагу, только на этот раз она не пытается спрятать его.   
Ей страшно.  
Ему тоже страшно.  
Мисси оказалась храбрее: она пришла к нему с вопросом, который убивает её. Он может ответить «да» или «нет», но нельзя сделать вид, что он его не слышал. Момент настал. Доктор на секунду прикрывает глаза и жалеет, что нельзя попросить большую красную кнопку вместо того, чтобы отвечать, глядя в лицо Мисси.   
– Да, – говорит он.  
– Я могу остаться здесь? – недоумённо спрашивает Мисси.   
Доктор кивает.   
У Мисси становится потерянное лицо, будто дорога, по которой она бежала всю жизнь, вдруг закончилась, и она очутилась посреди леса без компаса и карты.  
– Путешествовать с тобой?   
Доктору кажется, что его дорога привела его к трамплину. Он разбегается и готовится прыгнуть.  
– Если захочешь.   
Но Мисси прыгает первой. Буквально.  
Она опутывает его руками и ногами. Пожалуй, это лучший выход в нынешней ситуации, думает он, потому что ни он, ни Мисси – как он подозревает – понятия не имеют, что делать дальше. Успокаивающие объятия Доктору как раз кстати. В них можно спрятаться и не принимать пока больше никаких решений.   
Мисси касается его щеки губами. Её дыхание прерывается и дрожит. Ей тоже не помешает что-нибудь успокаивающее, думает Доктор. Он гладит её по спине, как он научился от землян, и это действует: Мисси шумно выдыхает, почти стонет, как человек, которому позволили вытянуть уставшие ноги после долгой дороги.   
Поэтому Доктор продолжает. Он массирует её шею и затылок и с любопытством касается волос: у Мастера никогда не было длинных волос; интересно, как Мисси справляется с причёсками? Мисси одной рукой вытаскивает длинную шпильку и бросает её на пол вместе со шляпкой. Доктор осмеливается пальцами продолжить исследование: её прическа держится на одной, двух, трёх шпильках, пересчитывает он. Мисси отстраняется и в отместку щёлкает его по носу.   
– Показать?   
Доктор кивает: это решение ему по силам. Теперь он может видеть лицо Мисси, так что прятаться в объятиях уже не получается. Но Мисси целиком погружается в процесс и не пытается читать его эмоции; это хорошо, потому что Доктор и сам не знает, что бы она нашла на его лице. Мисси одну за другой достаёт шпильки и засовывает круглым концом в рот. У неё наверняка есть система, настолько целеустремлённо она действует; у Мастера всегда есть система и план.   
Наконец Мисси проводит руками по волосам, которые пушистыми прядями падают на плечи, частью сохраняя форму, в которую были уложены.   
– М-м? – спрашивает она. Доктор хочет достать у неё изо рта шпильку, но она бьёт его по руке. Жестом фокусника она сама берёт одну шпильку, демонстрирует со всех сторон Доктору и бросает в сторону. Та втыкается в боковую стенку книжного шкафа и вспыхивает, оставляя после себя чёрное пятно. Мисси аккуратно убирает остальные шпильки в карман и взбивает волосы.   
– Женские штучки. Тебе не понять, – оскаливается она.   
– Что ещё у тебя есть? – спрашивает Доктор. Если он держит в объятиях бомбу, хотелось бы знать, на какие кнопки нажимать не следует. Кажется, Мисси понимает его вопрос иначе. Она прижимается к нему и выдыхает в ухо:  
– Хочешь посмотреть?  
– Щекотно!  
Доктор стирает с уха влажную дорожку, которую оставил язык Мисси. Она смеётся тихим смехом, который предвещает, что она что-то задумала и что план вступает в ключевую фазу. Но пока Доктор обнимает её, это беспокоит его меньше, чем требует здравый смысл.   
Мисси отстёгивает с воротника камею.  
– Что это, ещё одно взрывное устройство?   
– Просто красивая вещица, глупый. Не всё, что на мне надето, взрывается.   
– Ты уверена? – уточняет Доктор.   
– Проверь сам.  
Доктору кажется, что она к чему-то клонит. Мисси целует его в губы. Когда разум своими комментариями не мешает телу воспринимать происходящее, всё получается намного лучше. Как будто они всегда это делали. Может быть, они на самом деле всегда это делали, а Доктор просто не замечал? Он уже ни в чём не уверен.   
– Две тысячи лет, – шепчет Мисси. Доктор решает спросить:  
– Мы делали это раньше?  
– А ты не помнишь? – она находит это забавным. – Тогда я тебе после скажу.   
Доктор снова целует её.   
– Точно делали, – решает он. Мисси смеётся.   
Все остальные поцелуи в его жизни выбивали его из колеи своей внезапностью, неуместностью и непонятностью. Этот течёт так привычно и гладко, что никак не может быть одним из первых.   
Мисси пытается снять свой жакет, ни на секунду не разрывая объятий, поэтому их борьба получается бурной, но стремительной. Когда жакет падает на пол, ничего не взрывается. Доктор выдыхает.  
Руки Мисси заползают ему под свитер. Это не неожиданное ощущение, но Доктор не знает, куда они направятся дальше, поэтому он ждёт, пряча лицо в её волосах. Она медленно касается его живота, потом одна ладонь скользит на спину и исследует позвонки.   
– Доктор, я бы тоже не отказалась.   
Мисси раздвинула границы обычного, и он уже понимает, чего она хочет. Она не расслабляется под его прикосновением, наоборот, мышцы её живота сокращаются, и она вздрагивает под его пальцами. Но она не позволяет ему прекратить.  
– Мне нравится.  
– Правда? – удивляется он.   
– Две тысячи лет, Доктор, только попробуй остановиться сейчас.   
Одну за другой она расстёгивает пуговицы на блузке. Значит ли это, что ему тоже надо снять что-нибудь, сомневается Доктор. Например, пиджак? Пиджак – это достаточно безопасно; если что, можно сказать, что ему стало жарко. Ему приходится выпустить Мисси из рук, и она тут же пригвождает его к месту взглядом.   
– Мне просто… – объясняет он, спутанный рукавами, – …стало жарко.   
Мисси закатывает глаза.   
– Тогда и свитер сними, – говорит она. – И, если подумать, брюки.   
– Вместе с ботинками?  
Мисси не удостаивает его ответа. Она снимает блузку, юбку, конструкцию из пояса с чулками и расшнуровывает ботинки настолько уверенно, будто это само собой разумеется, так что Доктору становится неловко находиться рядом с ней одетым.   
Он начинает догадываться, к чему всё идёт, но думать эту мысль ещё более неловко, чем разоблачаться под одобрительным взглядом Мисси. Куда проще делать – и позволять Мисси действовать, потому что на этот раз она лучше справляется с навигацией.   
К счастью, она тоже это понимает. Она сама подходит к нему; пока Мисси целует его, нагота становится привычной. Словно всегда было самым естественным делом держать в руках её дрожащее от нетерпения тело.  
Две тысячи лет.   
Доктор всегда прекрасен. Мисси жадно касается его; наружу рвётся: «Моё, моё», которое она не смеет произнести, потому что тогда обязательно всё рассыплется в последний момент, как всегда. Он здесь, хотя он не может быть здесь. Две тысячи лет – этого никогда не случалось. Мисси не верит в его прикосновения, но впитывает каждое из них, потому что в глубине души знает: они прервутся в любую секунду, и всё будет по-прежнему. Это всё мне. Это – всё – мне.  
Руки Доктора высекают искры из тела Мисси: наслаждение, приправленное осознанием грядущего конца. Мыльные пузыри, неудержимо тающие у тебя на глазах. Неизбежная смерть, перед которой нужно вырвать у настоящего всё. Неотвратимая расплата за нынешнее нахальство. Доктор думает о том, как он восхитителен. Доктор думает…  
«Я что, чувствую твои мысли?»  
Мисси будто налетает на стену, она пытается остановить их поток, и ей это даже удаётся.   
– Нет, – отвечает она вслух.   
Им обоим становится холодно. В обрывках того, что ещё доносится до Доктора, он слышит – или домысливает за Мисси – разочарованное «Я так и знала» вперемешку с неверием, что её планы опять пошли прахом.   
Его разум требует остановиться и не слушать дальше. Но пока Доктор продолжает обнимать Мисси, он чувствует, как её заполняет чёрное разочарование; уверенность, что это она недорассчитала и промахнулась, в которой она никогда не признается даже себе. Она будет злиться, но она останется с этим знанием, а Доктор выйдет из положения, не запятнав своего сияющего образа.   
Его разум говорит, что так будет лучше. Но тело, которое продолжает ощущать Мисси, как часть себя, или сердце, или, может быть, совесть на этот раз не поддаются. Мисси боится, что он услышит её мысли. Но насколько же Доктор не хочет, чтобы она услышала его! Всё, что в его душе кричит о том, как он ненавидит её, как он боится её, как каждым своим появлением она наживую вырезает из него куски плоти, как он жаждет её смерти и какую вину ощущает, когда она пропадает, как каждое её возвращение дарит ему надежду и как больно, когда эта надежда умирает. Мисси не должна об этом знать. Доктор умеет прощать, он великодушен – и всегда прав. Его нельзя ранить предательством: он выше чужих слабостей. Его любовь – это обещание: спасти, быть рядом – которое он никогда-никогда не нарушит.   
Мисси – последняя, кто способна разочароваться в нём, но даже её отвратит то, что происходит у него внутри на самом деле. Но Доктор продолжает держать Мисси в объятиях, пока её затопляют чёрные воды, и это намного больнее: чувствовать то, что чувствует она.   
Он целует её. Мисси не верит сначала, что ещё не всё потеряно, но через мгновение торжествующе ликует: я знала! Её мысли так быстро открываются ему навстречу, что Доктор понимает: она не осознает, что происходит. Теперь он получил ответ: они не делали этого раньше. Мисси не делала этого раньше; не с одним из своих, земные жёны не в счёт.   
Они не должны были начинать, но остановиться, начав, будет ещё большей ошибкой. Не надо заниматься этим, если не любишь, а чувствуешь ядовитую смесь из самых отвратительных чувств, которые можно себе представить. Как он видит Мисси насквозь, так и она увидит его – и ей это не понравится.   
Доктор старается быть как можно нежнее. Мисси не виновата в том, что он допустил ошибку. Он целует её пальцы, которыми Мисси в ответ ласкает его лицо. Ему всего лишь хотелось продлить момент, когда его тело становится продолжением её тела. Мисси подставляет шею. Она сосредоточена на происходящем, в её мыслях – концентрированное удовольствие, обострённое его скоротечностью. Каждое его прикосновение отдаётся в Докторе, усиленное втрое.  
Мисси пока не понимает, что чего-то не хватает: что к ней не возвращается то, что чувствует он, потому что Доктор старательно удерживает свои мысли при себе. Делать это становится всё сложнее, ибо он нарочно лишает происходящее смысла и знает, что не прав.   
Понемногу он приоткрывается, позволяя тому, что внутри, просачиваться наружу. Он не хочет ранить Мисси. Если бы можно было обратить время вспять и сделать вид, что он всегда понимал её, что он всегда прощал, что не было никогда никакой ненависти и злости и что Мисси всегда была для него тем, чем она может быть: гением, другом, неотъемлемой частью его существа.   
Едва Мисси понимает, что происходит, она замирает. Это ложь, хочется крикнуть Доктору, не верь! Стоп, стоп. Не слушай! Невозможно предсказать, что с ней сделает правда.   
Затем он замечает, что Мисси всё ещё здесь и продолжает целовать его. Теперь она трогает его иначе: медленно, вдумчиво, точно пробуя каждое прикосновение на вкус. Она целует его ключицы, его плечи. Проводит руками по его спине, спускается ниже. Она словно удивляется, что её прикосновения могут вызывать в нём ответ.   
Каждое – маленькой открытие: тебе не всё равно; когда я рядом, тебе не всё равно; я задеваю тебя. Власть, которой она жаждала и о которой не знала. Я могу делать тебе больно. Я могу дарить тебе наслаждение. Я выбираю.   
Мисси тянется к его губам. Доктор отвечает. 

Они лежат на полу в библиотеке. Мисси – придавив Доктора своим весом, обхватив руками и ногами. Она кладёт голову ему на грудь и улыбается.   
– Милый… – нараспев произносит она.   
Доктор гладит её волосы. Ему непривычен такой тон, но всё хорошее с чего-то начинается, правда?  
– М-м, – отвечает он.  
– Ты поможешь мне вернуть мою Тардис? Её забрали твои приятели из ЮНИТ.   
Доктор стонет и шлёпает себя по лбу. Некоторые вещи не меняются. Он утешает себя тем, что хоть что-то в этой новой незнакомой жизни будет по-старому.


End file.
